medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CruzDude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medal of Honor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:FPS Headhunter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blinzy45 (Talk) 01:02, July 15, 2010 RE:Admin Hiya! I've given you bureaucrat rights. Feel free to promote any user you deem necessary. Check out the for more info if you need it. Mark (talk) 16:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) hey man hey cruz, im gonna try and do some stuff now, but haven't much time. (Sysop rights if i stay?) HeatedpeteTalk? 16:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok So, this place is a lot better. Phew... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) sysop I'll go sysop, yeah HeatedpeteTalk? 18:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Offical IRC channel? #wikia-medalofhonor? I think we should use it, as #wikia-MOH allows Slowrider7 and Sactage to be ops, when they don't seem to have an intreast in this wiki. Peter Griffen Boy 18:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) #I'll trt to do #wikia-MOHW CruzDude {Talk} { } 18:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I've registered them. I got all I can think of, but don't worry, pick one and I will give you +f rights, which is ultimate power. Peter Griffen Boy 18:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Can I get some rights? Peter Griffen Boy 21:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sup mate. Hi Cruz. Didn't expect this much in contributions from you to MOH Wiki. For once I thought this Wiki would be doomed. Anyways, can I get some rights? FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Blocked For one second, I have blocked you for even THINKING of demoting me for doing something bad, we need some templates. Peter Griffen Boy 21:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :anyways, I am working on getting all the Policies and such here. You can find whomever works on Templates (I don't have a clue with those) Thanks, CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 21:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : : :Thanks, Hey there, I just wanted to say thanks on the comments you left on my edit! :)Blahmarrow 00:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Is Blinzy45 the only local admin around here? 09:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Achievements Hello! My name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I was wondering if you would be interested in having the Wiki Achievements turned on for this Wiki, in hopes of getting some more editors here, and making this place a little big bigger. If you aren't sure what Wiki Achievements are, you can check out a good example of them on the Red Dead Wiki. Let me know if this is something that you would be interested in. - Wagnike2 19:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Right on, I completely understand, just thought I would offer it just in case. Let me know if you guys change your mind. - Wagnike2 20:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Some more help Looks like help is on the way - look here. This could be good for this place, eh? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Gunbox templates Does this wiki have gunbox templates? YuriKaslov 00:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so. I can do it, as I'm familiar with those. Any other templates you might need? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Thanks anyway, cruzdude. YuriKaslov 00:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Gunbox is done. Works just like on the CoD and BF Wikis. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice work SSD, just like the Gunbox on the Battlefield Wiki... But anyway, the BF wiki gunbox works better than the CoD wiki gunbox IMO, and it has a more relavent colour scheme to this wiki. HeatedpeteTalk? 08:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Redirect pages How do I make redirects without having to move the page? YuriKaslov 02:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I got it. YuriKaslov 02:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Title bar misspelling I was wondering if you can change "United Offence" in the thing that comes up on the title bar of the window to "Unite Offense?" Because the former is poor spelling. YuriKaslov 03:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but idk what you are talking about. Can you rephrase what/where it is? CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 03:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :When you bring up a page on a browser, like IE 6 or AOL, the top of the page, either a tab or what I know as a 'title bar,' comes up. It has a small amount of info on it. It says, "United Offence, Airborne, walkthroughs, missions, weapons, characters, and more!". YuriKaslov 04:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Idk, I might remove it all except for Medal of Honor wiki. or just include Walk through, weapons, characters, and more! CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 04:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It's your choice. YuriKaslov 04:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yuri I think YuriKasalov (or whatever his name is) deserves a promotion to rollback, as he has done some really great work here, and has the highest edit count of anyone. Also, i'm gonna work on some of the other games if i can find them, so i'll be going dark until i can find them HeatedPete Talk 17:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Naw. Let's just make Yuri an Admin, like the rest of the BF Wiki side of things. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 18:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) An issue with the skin Some links are hard to see, could you either make me an admin to fix this (you can desysop me after, if you want) or let me identify the problem and give you the code? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I noticed you made PGB a sysop... I'm rather confused... --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I see you actually desysopped him. One more thing - don't make the whole BF Wiki admins over here. It's not needed and only a few users should be admins. Having half the active editors as admins is unnecessary. "Naw. Let's just make Yuri an Admin, like the rest of the BF Wiki side of things." sounds like an easy track to adminship on a wiki, something which is supposed to be given to members who prove themselves worthy, not just because they are from a certain wiki which is helping out. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you. I'll try and sort this out. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I trust what you're doing is for the best. OK, I modified the skin slightly, the "Edit this page" links etc should now be easier to see. I plan on introducing some more templates onto the wiki, I should be able to do some now, and I will finish them off later (it's 3AM in the UK). --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) First Navbox template Template:MoH2010 Weapons What do you think? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 02:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Please block 24.192.141.181. Review their contributions. They all need to be undone. --Vgfsirius (talk) 21:29, February 25, 2013 (UTC)